Une histoire d'amour
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: "Bonjour mon amis ¿A caso están aburridos? Que les parece si conversamos un poco, podría contarles mi historia de amor, ya saben… algo de Angleterre, de mí, y alguien más"- FrUk y USUK con mención de Mpreg, Francis POV


******Advertencia!: USUK y FrUK**, mension de mpreg, es un POV de Francis, muerte de un personaje

**Une histoire d'amour **(capítulo único)

Supongo que si están leyendo esto son apasionados del amor, ¿y quién no?, es decir… el amor todo lo puede, es la fuerza más grande en este mundo; y nadie mejor para decir eso que yo, el país del amour: Francis Bonnefoy. Como tampoco se trata de aburrirlos, les contaré mi muy especial historia de amor, dudo mucho que un día vivan algo como esto, pero igual les gustará, recuerden que no hay nada mejor que una dulce historia de amor.

Para comenzar tengo que hablar de un cierto día hace cientos de años en mi vida, uno en que me aventuré más allá de lo que conocía como mi territorio y el de los otros países. Había llegado a una no muy lejana isla al norte, y caminando un poco descubrí que era un lugar hermoso. Debo admitir que no esperaba encontrar persona o nación alguna, pero para mi sorpresa encontré a un pequeño bastante peculiar, parecía estar jugando y riendo solo, claro que no era el caso porque después él me explicaría que jugueteaba con hadas y que éstas mismas le dijeron que lo estaba observando. Su semblante cambió completamente al verme, era una mezcla entre temor y molestia, cosa que desde luego no me importó.

-Bonjour- saludé amistosamente

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte más! – me amenazó con una inocente rama como arma, ya desde entonces quería patearme el trasero y ni sabía quién era yo.

Tranquilizadas un poco las cosas pudimos hablar. Era un niño inconfundible, comenzando por las cejas, lo primero de lo que le hice burla por cierto; eso no era todo, sus ojos eran lo más fascinante que había visto, verdes como esmeraldas, tan profundos y expresivos, simplemente algo tan puro que juro no haber visto hasta entonces. En pocas palabras ese era Arthur Kirkland, que más adelante en la historia universal sería llamado Inglaterra.

En aquella época no me di cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por él, ¿por qué?, no lo sé a la fecha. Fue muy gracioso los primeros años, éramos los mejores amigos, discutíamos tanto como reíamos, una forma extraña de amistad sin duda. Llegamos a hacer muchas cosas juntos, desde tomar una siesta bajo el tibio sol de mi país, hasta brincar en los charcos tras la lluvia de su nación. Les parecerá bastante cómico, pero por aquellos tiempos comenzó mi amor de la misma manera que para los adolescentes humanos. Ya saben, te gusta una niña y no te das cuenta, así que la molestas por cualquier medio. No hace falta decir que Arthur me tomó mucho rencor por algunas cosas que dije o hice, como esa vez en que me burle tanto por dejarse el cabello largo, ahora que cómo no mofarse de una oruga dorada de ese tamaño, en fin. La cosa es que continuaron las discusiones y disminuyó la feliz convivencia, aun así sabíamos que podíamos contar el uno con el otro.

Pasaron muchos años y muchas cosas, cuando me di cuenta él ya aparentaba la misma edad que yo, y éramos dos jóvenes que no se preocupaban más que por ganar batallas y expandir su territorio. Está claro que nos ocupaban otros intereses que hacer caso de nuestra retorcida relación de enemistad y amistad. Lo malo de todo esto es que hicimos cosas hirientes, ambos, porque Arthur me hizo cosas terribles, pero yo no me quedé nada atrás. Oh sí, cosas de las cuales me arrepiento tanto, de alguna manera contribuyeron a que cada vez nos distanciáramos más y más, sin mencionar que gracias a eso nunca tuve una oportunidad real de estar a su lado para amarlo.

Luego de todas esas guerras entre Arthur y yo fue que me di cuenta de cuánto lo amaba, de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo feliz. Demasiado tarde, supongo. Nos encontrábamos atareados en ver quién podía más marítimamente hablando, cuando ocurrió ese suceso que me arrebataría a Arthur para siempre: conocimos a Alfred. En medio de nuestra competencia no me di cuenta de lo peligroso que era esa colonia para mis planes a futuro, lo único que quería en ese momento era ganarle ese territorio a mi vecino del norte. Por razones que ya conocen Alfred decidió quedarse al cuidado de Inglaterra y todo se vino abajo. Había temporadas en las que no sabía nada de Inglaterra, él estaba ocupado viendo por el bienestar del pequeño Alfred y cuando nos veíamos francamente estaba ausente.

Y bueno, les diré un secreto, pero no le cuenten a Canadá. Traté de pagarle con la misma moneda, así que me conseguí una simpática y linda colonia, mucho más adorable que ese chiquillo, bueno, me entienden cuando digo que mi Matty es el mejor. Mi pequeño plan de celos no me funcionó, sin embargo me dio mucho gusto haber estado con Canadá ese tiempo, ya que después quedó, junto con su hermano, al cuidado de Arthur. Había ocasiones en que me gustaba imaginar que eran nuestros dos pequeños hijos y nosotros sus amorosos padres, aun que estaba claro que en esa familia no había lugar para mí.

Entonces hice lo que parecía la mejor manera de recuperar la atención de Arthur, separarlo de Alfred por supuesto. Comencé a visitar a Alfred, ya en esa época era un joven de unos aparentes diecisiete años y le hice ver que Inglaterra lo trataba como a un niño, además de las muchas restricciones que Arthur siempre le ponía. El pequeño comenzó a disgustarse cada vez más con su tutor hasta el punto de declarar su independencia por la fuerza. Jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían con Arthur empapado y cubierto de lodo, de rodillas y llorando devastado en medio de un campo de guerra. Fue muy doloroso verlo así, curiosamente fue conmigo a consolarse aun sabiendo que yo le había dado esas ideas de libertad a su pequeño.

Era la oportunidad perfecta de tener a Arthur a mi lado de una vez por todas, pero me sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido con Alfred, y no era para menos, aquello había sido un parte aguas en la vida de Arthur, porque se volvió más frío y distante de lo que siempre había sido, había perdido ese coraje que le caracterizó durante su era pirata y ahora estaba a merced de sus viejos miedos. Y si con eso no era suficiente me había ganado un enemigo, porque han de saber que el joven americano me odió profundamente tras enterarse que no había yo hablado con él todo aquello porque me preocupara por su bien, sino por quedarme con Arthur.

Pasaron varios años más, Inglaterra tenía algunos problemas con Rusia y me sorprendió que buscara por lo menos a aun aliado y más sorprendido estaba de saber que ese aliado era Japón. Al comienzo sentí que estaba por ganarme un rival más en la lucha por el corazón de Arthur, pero no, simplemente eran amigos, y eso me hiso feliz porque era justo lo que mi amado inglés necesitaba: un amigo de verdad.

Las cosas siguieron de la misma forma por un largo tiempo, Arthur distanciado de mi y de Alfred, el joven Estados Unidos tratando de recuperar el cariño de Inglaterra, y yo le llevaba cierta ventaja al conocerlo de más tiempo y ser del mismo continente.

Debo admitir que me aproveche ampliamente de la primera y segunda guerra mundial para estar con Arthur. Durante la primera de esas grandes guerras él y yo fuimos inseparables, casi sentía que nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido y éramos de nuevo aquellos jóvenes que se amaban tímidamente. Y la cereza en ese pastel fue la forma tajante de Arthur al rechazar continuamente la ayuda de Alfred. Luego todo eso terminó, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos comencé a coquetearle en serio a Inglaterra. Era obvio que me rechazaría pensando que se trataba de otra burla de tantas, pero poco a poco dio su brazo a torcer, justo a tiempo para la segunda guerra mundial. Esta vez iba más en grande que la anterior, Ludwig se había preparado y se había hecho de compañeros como Italia y Japón. Así mismo nosotros necesitamos de más aliados, siendo así, Iván y Yao se nos unieron y aun cuando no estaba participando activamente Alfred también lo hizo. Con el dolor de mi corazón fui vencido, y eso me acarreó muchos problemas, tantos que si no me unía rápidamente con otro país posiblemente desaparecería, o eso me dijeron mis superiores. Estando así las cosas sólo tenía a un país en mente con quien quisiera casarme, así que no dude ni un segundo en ir a pedirle matrimonio a Arthur. Casi podía imaginar la dulce vida a su lado pero aquello no sería más que una fantasía, estaba claro que no me daría el sí.

Después tuve miedo, no de que Inglaterra no se casara conmigo, ni de que alguien más le robara el corazón; temía que lo mataran. Las cosas se pusieron realmente mal, yo no podía ayudarle y estaba solo contra Alemania, con una cierta desventaja y mal herido, podía morir. Era tanto mi amor por él que hice lo mejor que podía hacer: le pedí a Alfred que lo salvara. Yo no podía, pero Estados Unidos seguro que sí.

La gran guerra terminó dejando a Alfred como el indiscutible héroe, ahora que tampoco había hecho sólo cosas buenas, todos concluimos que no era necesaria toda esa fuerza empleada en contra de Kiku. Cuando Arthur se recuperó, de nueva cuenta era otro, ahora era más sincero, tanto que él mismo se acercó más a Alfred, y la ironía era grande porque yo mismo los había empujado a eso. Por lo menos ahora no tenía que inventarme constantes excusas para ver a Inglaterra, ya que con la formación de las naciones unidas y otros tantos grupos de países podía verlo a menudo; lo malo era que también Alfred era miembro de la mayoría y era difícil verlos discutir y luego contentarse… siempre juntos.

Ya no había más guerras, o por lo menos no como hasta entonces las conocíamos. Los líos financieros eran nuestro dolor de cabeza, mas todo estaba relativamente en paz. Tanto que había tiempo de sobra para ir a tomar el té con Arthur. Él siempre me recibía, aun cuando decía molesto que al menos debería avisarle antes de simplemente llegar a su linda casa en Londres. Volvíamos a ser buenos amigos, pero yo quería más que eso. Y un día, discutiendo un poco con él, lo invite a salir y aceptó sin dar mucha batalla como pensé. Pasamos nuestra cita en Paris, no iba desaprovechar mi oportunidad así que lo lleve a los lugares más románticos que tengo en mi país, culminando con la vista excepcional que la torre Eiffel ofrece. En un momento mágico mientras estuvimos en el mirador traté de besarlo, incluso él parecía estar de acuerdo, pero al final Arthur no lo permitió, simplemente sonrió y dijo: - yo no soy para ti Francis… pero ya llegará alguien-, luego de esas palabras me pidió lo llevara al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Aun no terminaba de asimilar ese rechazo cuando una gran noticia recorrió todo el mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y yo me enteré por un noticiero, en una rueda de prensa Arthur, Alfred, el primer ministro inglés y el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, habían anunciado el compromiso entre ambos países; así de simple, Arthur y Alfred se casaban. Claro que eso no me cayó muy bien, sin embargo, mostré aceptación, cosa nada sencilla porque Alfred en persona me entregó la invitación a la boda, la que para hacer más grande mi sorpresa sería el mes próximo. No podía comprender eso, bastante era saber que había perdido a Inglaterra, ¿pero, tan rápido? Para mí no tenía sentido, Arthur nunca fue de apresurar las cosas.

El día llegó. Di una maravillosa actuación, lo digo porque nadie pareció notar que moría debajo de aquel elegante smoking que lucí. Cuando llegué a la iglesia ya estaba repleta de países, mandatarios y grandes personalidades; Alfred ya se encontraba frente al altar, parecía estar repasando sus votos matrimoniales. Me perdí un rato mirando la esplendida catedral, y sin darme cuenta la marcha nupcial había comenzado a sonar. Como todos los presentes, me puse de pie y miré expectante a la entrada del recinto. Arthur lucía radiante, vistiendo un traje blanco con un elegante sombrero de copa, del cual colgaba el típico velo de novia. El pequeño Peter iba delante, arrojaba pétalos de rosa blanca al paso de Inglaterra. Arthur no tenía atención para nadie más, sólo tenía la mirada clavada en su prometido.

La ceremonia fue perfecta de principio a fin. Casi estoy seguro de que muchos me veían cuando se dijo el famoso "si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre", pero yo no tenía intenciones de frustrar esa boda, porque Inglaterra estaba feliz con ello, y ya saben, mi amor era tan grande que podía verle con otro siempre y cuando él fuera plenamente feliz.

Matty se quedó a mi lado durante toda la recepción tras la boda, incluso mis buenos amigos Toño y Gilbo me palmearon la espalda para consolarme. Le sonreí a Arthur hasta el final de la velada, cuando se fueron a su luna de miel. Luego escapé, no soportaba más la farsa que montaba, tampoco era tan grave, pensé que estaría mejor en unos cuantos días.

Me equivoqué.

Dos meses y aun sentía que el corazón se me estremecía cada mañana y noche al pensar en Arthur. Si eso les parece poco, a los pocos días de haber regresado de su viaje, él me citó en Londres. Admito que fantasee un poco, imaginando que diría algo como: "Lo siento, lo mío con Alfred no puede ser… a quien amo es ti", luego lo besaría y tendríamos nuestro final feliz. Y nuevamente no podía estar más errado.

Al llegar a su casa bebimos té como siempre, no hablábamos más que de trivialidades cuando me soltó la bomba…

-No le he dicho esto a nadie, sólo Alfred lo sabe, y quiero que también lo sepas-comenzó a decir al dejar su taza sobre la mesita de centro-… estoy esperando un bebé de Al

La cara que puse era una mezcla de miedo y furia ¿La razón? …cuando una nación concebía un hijo, y este nacía, tenía que tomar el lugar de aquel que le dio la vida, sí, eso es lo que le pasó a Roma, a Germania y a muchos otros, murieron para heredar su nación a sus descendientes. Y mi Arthur no iba a ser la excepción a la regla.

Mi reacción fue un poco fuerte, le grité que estaba loco, que no debía tener ese bebé porque lo mataría. Arthur sólo sonrió, asegurando que así debían ser las cosas, era su destino, y el con gusto lo cumpliría, y más porque era un hijo de Alfred. Lo deje sentado en su sala, salí de ahí como si nada más me importara que alejarme.

Lógicamente, Alfred no sabía nada de eso, para él todo era un bello juego de la casita, donde pronto serían tres y nada más. Lo que a mí respecta, no me interesaba para nada lo que sintiera o pensara el americano, sólo quería que Arthur no tuviera a ese bebé. Mi primer paso para ello fue hablar con Estados Unidos. Fue una charla corta, dije lo que tenía que decir, él se sorprendió, también se enfadó con Arthur, y me retiré diciéndole lo mucho que sentía lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, no sé qué le dijo Inglaterra, pero lo convenció de dejarle tener a su hijo. Pensé una vez más en meter mis narices, pero… ¿qué caso tenía? Era una batalla que yo tenía perdida desde el principio, sólo me quedaba ver como el vientre de Arthur crecía con cada mes que pasaba y saber que luego estaría fuera de mi alcance para siempre, porque él moriría.

Fue un veinte de abril cuando sucedió, yo estaba comprando algunas cosas cuando mi celular sonó, era Matthew, diciéndome que el hijo de su hermano estaba por nacer. Ellos sabían que yo estaba en contra de todo ese asunto del bebé, por ello se sorprendieron grandemente cuando aparecí en el hospital con unas rosas blancas para felicitar a la pareja. Pasé derecho al cuarto de Arthur, fingiendo que en verdad me alegraba… no le convencí, él sabía muy bien lo que yo pensaba.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano te alegrará esto…-se estaba volviendo loco si pensaba eso, claro que no me gustaría de ningún modo, él moriría, me privaría de lo único que me quedaba, del verlo de vez en cuando. No dije nada, le miré afligido y luego entró Alfred con el bebé recién nacido. Casi por reflejo le miré con odio, para mí era el culpable de que Arthur tomará esa decisión suicida-mira, él es nuestro hijo… Adam Jones-su mamá me decía su nombre con una sonrisa, y yo sólo quería borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra.

Los siguientes meses fueron los peores. En las juntas y reuniones se presentaba la familia entera. Todos hacían lo mismo, fingir que todo era color de rosa, como si nadie notara lo pálido que Arthur se estaba poniendo. Quizá hice lo más cobarde que podía, pero la situación me superaba, no soportaría ver eso, una cosa era ver que se casaba y otra muy diferente ver que se muere.

Me alejé de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia Jones-Kirkland, a las juntas mandaba a un asistente, no contestaba llamadas ni de Matty, vaya que incluso tiré una carta a la basura. Así por más de diez años, los años que duró la agonía de mi gran amor. Luego entendí que yo mismo me estaba castigando, perdiéndome los últimos momentos de Arthur. Armado con todo el valor de mi corazón, fui a visitarle, sabía que estaba en Londres y que su condición ya era la peor.

Su casa era la misma, con la pulcritud y elegancia de siempre, claro, porque Adam se encargaba de todo. Aquel chico había crecido de golpe, básicamente porque sería la representación de una nación fuerte y con una economía estable en esos años. Adam tenía la apariencia de un joven de dieciséis años. Era igual a Arthur, como dos gotas de agua, sólo que usaba gafas y su cabello no era tan claro, pero sus ojos, eran los ojos de su madre, los que me encantaban y seducían.

Adam me recibió cortésmente, como su madre le había educado. Fui amable con él y luego corrí al cuarto de mi amado inglés. La visión que tuve de él me hizo llorar a los pocos minutos. Arthur estaba en una silla de ruedas, con un tanque de oxígeno y la piel casi transparente. Aun así, él sonrió al verme, extendiendo su mano, buscando la mía. La tomé sin dudarlo.

-Viniste…-su voz era apenas un murmullo-no llores… no por mi

-Me duele verte así…-besé su mano, y luego me pidió que le ayudara a recostarse en la cama, se sentía un poco mal.

No me importó que su hijo nos escuchara, sólo quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, lo mucho que me hacía falta y que le recordaría siempre. Adam entró poco después, traía medicamentos, un pobre intento de alargar más la vida de Arthur. Lo siguiente que pasó no lo esperaba… Arthur me pidió que cuidara bien de Adam, y luego cerró sus ojos, para no abrirlos nunca más.

El funeral fue a los pocos días, ninguna nación faltó, todas sus ex colonias lloraron su perdida, sin importar los recuerdos amargos, sólo los cuidados cariñosos de Arthur. Alfred era el más afectado, como era de esperarse, o eso pensaban todos, porque sí alguien pudiera haber visto lo mucho que yo sufría en silencio, lo habrían reconsiderado.

Era la nación del amor, y tenía el corazón roto. Ya no amaría a nadie más, eso me propuse, parecía que no podría estar nunca con quien amaba, eso me pasó con Jeanne y ahora Arthur; el amor se había terminado para mí.

No sufran amigos míos, mi historia aún no termina. Había amado y perdido, pero seguía vivo y tenía trabajo, mismo que no podía seguir declinando a otros, y por eso fui yo quien tuvo que recibir al nuevo representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte: Adam Jones. Sí, a su primer ministro se le ocurrió llevar de viaje al muchacho, se había pasado su corta vida encerrado, cuidado de su madre. Aquel hombre me pidió que le diera un tour de unos cuantos días por mi nación.

Sin opciones, llevé a Adam por todo Paris y algunas provincias. Adam resultó ser un joven muy agradable, de buen carácter como Alfred y un poco reservado como Arthur, sonreía todo el tiempo y preguntaba muchas cosas. Casi era inevitable compararle con mi antiguo amor, físicamente iguales, con detalles similares en su manera de hablar, era como una versión más feliz y espontanea de Arthur.

-Tiene una hermosa nación, Mr. Bonnefoy-dijo una tarde con su habitual sonrisa

-Llámame Francis…-le contesté sin mayor interés. Sé que ese no era yo, porque lo trataba fríamente, lo que hablaba era mi melancolía. Cosa que en unas cuantas horas el chico no pudo tolerar más.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-estaba molesto, se percibía en su voz

-… No es mi intención-traté de excusarme

-¡Oh no, claro que no!-el mismo sarcasmo de Arthur-… no tienes por qué fingir, sé lo que sentías por mi madre-de acuerdo, eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero nada me dejaría tan atónito como lo siguiente que dijo:-… ¿no podrías fijarte en mí por otra cosa?

Sinceramente creí que mis oídos me fallaban ¿El muchacho estaba interesado en mí? Era la broma más cruel de la historia, tenía que serlo.

-Barbudo tonto ¿No lo entiendes?...me duele que me trates mal, que no veas los esfuerzos que hago por agradarte-lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos verdes-yo…

Y es en esta parte donde perdí el control, lo besé, y no fue un beso cualquiera, fue cien por ciento beso francés de la pasión. No es por presumirles, pero el hermano mayor siempre ha dado los mejores besos del mundo, pueden preguntarle a Adam.

¿Y qué pasó después? Me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Tuve que disculparme, con la promesa de que tendríamos al menos un par de citas antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa como esa. Para cuando reaccioné, ya estaba saliendo formalmente con él. Sentí que traicionaba todo el amor que sentía por Arthur y era cruel con el chico por fijarme de forma superficial en él, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, porque las cosas que me gustaban de Adam no eran las mismas de su madre.

Poco a poco él se robó mi corazón y yo el suyo, pero no lo culpo. Al final Arthur tenía razón, casi parecía que él ya lo supiera, por la manera en que me decía que ya llegaría alguien para mí y mucho más al pedirme que cuidara bien de su hijo. Arthur ya lo sabía, estoy seguro.

Ya he hablado de todo, no tengo mucho más que decirles, a menos que quisieran reirse, porque fue de lo peor cuando le dije a Alfred que me permitiera ser el novio de su hijo. Pero esa ya es historia para otro día. Ahora los dejo, tengo que recoger a Adam para llevarlo a cenar, y de camino debo comprarle unas rosas blancas, sus favoritas. Au revoir mon ami~

* * *

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo! Ya saben, aquí subiendo cosas pequeñas. Este fic tiene mucho tiempo en mi computadora, sólo me faltaba arreglarlo un poco, y como **PolidL-Chan** decía que se aburría lo he publicado.

En verdad tiene mucho tiempo de escrito, le di una revisada rápida, pero aun así puede que tenga faltas de ortografía, lo siento por eso.

Esta idea, creo recordar, que surge cuando veía que muchos de los hijos de Arthur se parecían mucho a él o en su defecto a Alfred, y pensé, ¿Por qué Francis no se fija en uno de ellos? XD sería genial y para que no tuviera tantos conflictos con Arthur, pues… ya me conocen, tenía que matarlo. Además, luego de **"Star Crossed Lovers"** todos me odiaron y dijeron que preferían que matara a Arthur, pues aquí está

Gracias por leer, nos vemos luego y dejen reviews con sus comentarios y diciendo que me siguen odiando por ahora subir FrUK :3


End file.
